It All Started In Therapy
by lovelesslybeloved
Summary: Gaara goes to therapy then vists our two favorite team seven boys.....yaoi! and lemon later and um.....depression, suicide, and um other dark and evil stuff....
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: dont own so please oh please dont sue...

R&R Flames will be used to stock the fires in my head to write and happy reviews shall be used as coal...

It had never occurred to me that I could be gay or even remotely close to the term. It never occurred to me that I could even be loved by another let alone gay or bi or straight. Ever since I was young I was never really truly cared for and that in turn led me to this day were I am sitting in therapy with my 13 piercing and, thick eyeliner, tattoo, and Goth/Emo clothes, and my favorite gourd.

"So what is new today Gaara?" asked Amelia Katsurogi.

"Meh….nothing of great interest. But I have a question." I said staring at the wall.

"Well what is it Gaara?" she asked turning from her computer.

"I think I may love people but I am not sure I want to because well they are guys and there is two of them and everything is just really confusing." I mumbled looking to her.

Since I had started coming here which has been for about 5 months I noticed her looks. I never really paid much attention because well the wall just seemed that much more interesting. She has very, very short brown hair almost in a boy cut style. Her deep green eyes made me want to tell her everything. She was obviously taller, then me maybe 5'9, 5'8 I don't know nor care.

"Well Gaara if you like them then you shouldn't care what gender they are. As for liking more then one person, I, personally would talk to both parties about this very soon." She said tapping her pencil on the desk.

I moved my gaze back to the wall and waited for the time to pass and it did very slowly. But that tapping…ok it had to die now. My sand moved swiftly and quietly. Then as quick as it was out it was back in and the pencil laid in ruins on Amelia's lap.

"That's ok Gaara. Let it out." She said and then more silence.

I listened silently as the clock ticked back and forth. That would soon have to die as well as the pencil had perished.

"Ok Gaara, we are almost out of time, now answer me one question." She requested.

I looked at her but my face held no emotion.

"Will you talk to these boys and then you tell me what's going on?" she asked winking at me.

"You know what? I am not going to be here for the next month, I am going to go talk to those boys." I said standing and walking towards my gourd.

"Ok I will tell my secretary and make sure we get one in on the…4th of January?" she asked as she stood too and walked to the door.

My gourd was strapped as comfortable as a gourd can be strapped to my back and moved effortlessly to the door and nodded as she opened the door for me.

you will get more quicker and sooner if you review!


	2. chapter 2 maybe or maybe not?

hey i am sorry about this for my single reveiwer but i might end up deleting this story i have the next chapter but like...no body is looking at this so i most likely will get rid of it unless i get more reveiws soon also i am very sorry i havent updated recetly os to an unpleasent surprise if u want to know y i have been out of comision lately

The Black Siren Half-Demon


	3. Chapter 3

Siren: Ok I am giving this a try, if I don't get more reviews though I might have to give this up but after re-reading my 5 reviews I do have I decided to try again.

(People in the back cheer unenthusiastically)

Siren: I will kill you all!! But moving on, here is chapter two, fresh off my insanity

Author note: Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara are all like 17 or 18 that is why Gaara now has piercing and goth/emo clothes from last chapter.

GSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGS

I made it over to Konoha is about three days. Not to long considering we met up with a freak sand storm on the way, but now Kankuro and Temari and I are at the Gate checking in with the Chunnin guarding.

"Kazekage, welcome, to what do we owe the pleasure?" A Chunnin with brown shabby hair asked.

"Christmas and New Years visit." Temari explained for me.

The two at the Gate nodded and let us past and we walked in calmly. We were no more then a few feet in when a bight orange, black, and blonde came and tackled me to the ground.

"I didn't know you were visiting Gaara!" Naruto said happily into my ear.

"Yes, well I came to talk to you and Sasuke." I replied helping myself and Naruto up.

"About what?" Sasuke asked coming up behind us.

"Something I would rather take care of in private." I responded walking again towards the hotel I and my siblings normally stayed at.

"Actually Gaara, I told Shikamaru about us coming up and he offered for me to stay with him. Is that ok?" Temari asked.

Then before I could say ok, Kankuro asked, "Yea Hinata asked if I could stay with her as well, hope you don't mind bro."

I sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose as my siblings walked away with their bags for the month.

"You could stay with Sasuke and I. You know Gaara..." Naruto said gently almost.

I looked at Naruto first then to Sasuke for approval. He nodded.

I smiled a small smile. My 'practice smile' I have been calling it. They smile back and we head to the Uchiha manner.

We make it there in 10 minutes roughly. The boys show me around to the rooms where the main things take place. Then since it was close to 11 at night we turned in. We would talk tomorrow.

After lying in bed for a majority for the night dawn hit and I left my room, going down to the kitchen. Sasuke and Naruto came down a few minutes later.

Naruto was use to my schedule since he visited Suna often.

We ate breakfast quickly and cleaned up quicker, for some reason the two boys with me really wanted to know why I came to visit for Christmas and New Year.


	4. Chapter 4

Siren: now back even though I only got like two or three reviews, "It all started in Therapy"!

Siren: disclaimer as always, I don't own crap.

GSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGSNGS

As we sat in the living room it came to dawn on me how normal this all seems too innocent by standers who don't know me or my thoughts.

"So why did you come in for a visit on such short notice. I mean nothing against it but it is strange for you to come; especially for a holiday." Naruto said sitting down across from me while Sasuke said sitting beside him.

"Well, since my last visit you may or may not have known that I started a therapy session to get a hold of Shukaku. Well I was talking to her the other day and she suggested I come talk to you two about my current situation." I responded.

"Ok...so what's the situation?" Sasuke asked.

"I like both of you; a lot. More then I should. To the point, I want both of you but I don't know how to go about that road." I said.

Naruto passed out and Sasuke went bugged eyed. It went better then planned.

"Well I don't have much of a problem with it; it is Naruto who you have to watch out for. He is quite possessive." Sasuke said, helping his lover to sit up correctly.

Naruto came too a moment later.

"That shocked me slightly." Naruto said holding his, I would assume, throbbing head.

"I apologize if you don't return the feelings." I said standing up to retire to my room for my things, assuming he didn't return my feelings.

"Wait! Where do you think your going Gaara?" Naruto asked standing to follow after me.

"You don't want me around any more correct?" I asked turning to look at them from the doorway.

"No one said that, and why would we want you to leave. You confessed, you're stuck with us now." Naruto grinned.

"If Naruto's ok with it then so am I." Sasuke said standing with Naruto also.

I think I smiled for real this time. My cheeks hurt a little and they feel tight.

Naruto walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You know what Sasuke?" Naruto said with his arm around my neck as he held me close to him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked off handed as he headed to the kitchen to make lunch.

"We will have to get a bigger bed, and try it out very soon..." Naruto gave his famous fox grin and a slight blush tinted my cheeks at his bluntness.

"Forgive him Gaara; he doesn't know what is proper to talk about out of the blue and what isn't." Sasuke said from the kitchen then continued, "Naruto as for the bed, why don't we take care of that, after lunch?" Sasuke said peeking his head out from the kitchen where a nice aroma already was forming.

Naruto grinned madly and led me to the kitchen.


End file.
